What we want
by pervgndrqer
Summary: "¿Era cierto que se sentía culpable por la felicidad que estaba viviendo? ¿Qué pensaba que no merecía esa relación?". Una historia situada después del final de "You Must Remember This"  7x12


Bueno... esta es la primera historia que me ánimo a publicar, más que nada porque varias personas me _'convencieron'_ porque yo sigo diciendo que esto no vale la pena ser leído xD Es melosa, la escribi justo después del episodio y después de aquel fatal episodio u.u estaba más indecisa sobre publicarla, pero pensé que algunos fans necesitamos romance con todo el drama que estamos viviendo con la serie =P

En fin, si estás aquí dispuest a perder tu tiempo, espero que la disfrutes ;)

**~. NADA DE LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CON HOUSE ME PERTENECE .~**

* * *

><p>House miraba el techo a la vez que se movía delicadamente, acomodando mejor su cabeza, que estaba apoyada sobre su brazo.<br>No podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella le había dicho, sin estar muy convencido, o posiblemente solo se negaba a darle la razón. ¿Era cierto que se sentía culpable por la felicidad que estaba viviendo? ¿Qué pensaba que no merecía esa relación? Nunca había pensado en ello… tal vez, no de una forma consciente; sabía que si lo hacía, tiraría todo aquello a la basura y ya había demostrado que era algo que no quería que sucediera.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, suspirando de forma disimulada, como si temiera que hasta el más minúsculo ruido, haría que una bomba explotará. Pero le fue imposible seguir con aquello -en parte porque ya no era necesario- al sentir una ligera caricia sobre su pecho; por lo que abrió los ojos, bajando la mirada instantáneamente al verse en la posibilidad, encontrándose con unos ojos que lo miraban fijamente.

"¿No puedes dormir o te desperté?," preguntó en un susurro, como si el hecho de hablar de esa manera, la regresaría al país de los sueños.

"No estoy segura… tal vez un poco de ambos, ya que podía escuchar tus cabeza trabajando como loca de tanto pensar," le dedico una suave sonrisa al ver el ligero gesto de culpabilidad que se dibujo en el rostro del hombre. Para cualquiera hubiera sido invisible, pero no para ella. "No te preocupes, no es como si nunca me hubiera desvelado por tú culpa," comentó con suavidad, bajando la mirada mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

En ese momento, House aprovecho a sacar su brazo debajo de su cabeza para apoyar su mano sobre el brazo de Cuddy, que se encontraba sobre su pecho.

"Pero las otras veces que te has desvelado por mi culpa, resultan más entretenidas que esto y no te quejas," hubo una ligera pausa, en la cual Cuddy estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero House se adelanto. "En realidad, si te quejas, pero definitivamente es más entretenida."

Cuddy rió y House sonrió, más que nada por escuchar su risa; siempre la había encontrado contagiosa, o tal vez fuera la reacción natural ante el hecho de hacer reír a la mujer que amaba.

Cuando ella dejo de reír, ninguno de los dos hizo nada para cambiar el hecho de que un cómodo silencio se había situado entre ellos, momento que aprovecharon para intercambiar tiernas caricias mientras cada uno se perdía en sus pensamientos.

"¿Quieres decirme en que estabas pensando?," House la sintió moverse y sabía que lo estaba mirando, por lo que abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado en aquellos segundos de silencio, volviendo a fijarlos en el techo.

Se tomo su tiempo para responder, pensando si debía exponerle sus dudas. Ya lo había hecho aquel día que había comenzado su relación y ella le había pedido que fueran honestos, brutalmente honestos para que aquello pudiera funcionar. Pero era hombre, un hombre orgulloso y en su opinión, eran las mujeres las que vivían con esas dudas todo el tiempo; no iba a ser él quien estuviera trayendo esos temas una y otra vez.

"¿Sabes qué día es hoy?," bajo la mirada, clavándola esta vez en la pared que tenía enfrente, de ese modo podía ver a Cuddy de reojo y estuvo a punto de sonreír al ver su gesto de confusión.

"Lunes," a pesar de todo respondió. Jamás obligaría a House a hablar de algo que no quería o no estaba listo.

"La fecha."

"Mmm, 14 de Febrero," había visto la fecha varias veces, ante todos los documentos que había tenido que firmar aquel día y no tenía mala memoria como para olvidarlo luego de que paso una y otra vez por sus ojos.

"Pensé que serías como las cursis mujeres que quieren hacer algo especial este día."

Cuddy dejo escapar una ligera, pero seca carcajada. "No me gusta esta festividad," se aparto de House después de besar su barbilla y se dio la vuelta, como comúnmente se acomodaba para dormir.

House se sorprendió aunque no lo demostró, tenía en su mente la idea de que toda mujer debía amar esa festividad, pues era la oficial y 'obligada' para que los hombres les regalaran costosos regalos a sus parejas y derramarán miel ante los ojos del mundo sin que hubiera queja. Pero el hecho que lo tenía más sorprendido era que él siempre presumía saberlo absolutamente todo sobre Cuddy y en ese momento le había contado algo de lo que no tenía ni idea. Él estaba acostumbrado a la obviedad que ella demostraba cuando algo le desagradaba.

Sacudió la cabeza, recuperándose de la sorpresa y listo para contraatacar. Así que mientras se acomodaba de lado, acercándose a Cuddy para poder mirarla, habló. "¿Acaso alguien rompió tu corazón en esta fecha? ¿Alguna de tus citas de esas páginas web te dejo plantada?"

Ella volteó su cabeza para poder mirarlo, dedicándole unas de sus típicas miradas de 'sigue por ese lado y te arrepentirás', que aunque no tenían el efecto que ella deseaba, le era imposible dejar de lanzárselas.

House, totalmente inmune a ella como era de suponer, alzó sus cejas sin dejar de mirar su rostro a pesar de que Cuddy ya había vuelto la cabeza. "¿Y bien?"

"No es nada de lo que piensas, no sufrí alguna desgracia, simplemente no me agrada, es un día como cualquier otro para mí, así como lo es para ti."

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?," exclamó con exagerada dramatización, alzando la voz aunque a la vez manteniéndola baja pues no quería arriesgarse a despertar a Rachel y logrando que Cuddy volteará a verlo nuevamente. "Desde que estamos juntos he visto este día de una manera totalmente diferente, estaba ansioso porque llegará y que hiciéramos algo especial juntos."

Cuddy fue moviendo su cuerpo, para que estuviera en una mejor posición y pudieran mirarse, dejando ver una expresión burlona en su rostro, la cual logró que House pusiera los ojos en blanco para después hacer una mueca frustrada, la cual le causo gracia a Cuddy, haciéndola sonreír.

"Aún tengo que mejorar estás actuaciones, ¿verdad?"

"Bastante," sin dejar de sonreír, Cuddy se incorporo para besarlo suavemente, pero cuando estuvo por separarse, House se inclino hacía ella, alargando el beso.

Al separarse, ella lo miro, sonriendo con ternura y llevo una de sus manos hasta su mejilla, acariciándola lentamente y haciendo lo mismo con su pulgar, en el lugar donde sus labios habían estado anteriormente.  
>Fue House quien rompió la magia de aquel momento y aunque Cuddy rodo los ojos al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la almohada, sabía que esa forma de ser, la había cautivado por completo y había sido totalmente sincera cuando le dijo que no quería que cambiará.<p>

"House, es solo que no me gusta. ¿No te puedes quedar con esa respuesta?"

"Pues no, porque es una vaga respuesta, a mí me gustan las completas."

"De acuerdo," Cuddy entrecerró los ojos al ver la sonrisa triunfante de House y fue su turno de sonreír ante lo que paso por su mente. "Con una condición."

Su sonrisa se acentúo al ver que la de House desaparecía, dando paso a un ceño fruncido.

"Esto de que pases tanto tiempo conmigo, no está siendo bueno para mí, se te pegan las malas mañas. ¿Qué condición?"

"Que me digas lo que estabas pensando."

"Cuddy…," en su tono de voz se notaba la duda.

"Vamos. Tú sabrás algo que no sabías y yo también… es lo justo," lo miro intensamente a la vez que hacía un ligero puchero, tal como había hecho en la ocasión que se había enterado que no iba a poder estar con ella porque _saldría_ con Wilson. Una vez que se había dado cuenta que si tenía el efecto deseado, se aseguro de que sería una de sus tretas que mantendría en el bolsillo para usarla de vez en cuando.

Mantuvo esa expresión hasta que House cerró los ojos y suspiro; y como premio de consolación, se acerco para besarlo después de escuchar la aceptación ante su trato.

"Bien, pero no quiero quejas de que no es la respuesta que esperabas. Te daré la sincera, así que si no cumple tus expectativas, no me culpes."

Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia mientras se apoyaba contra la cabecera de la cama, observando como House se acomodaba boca abajo, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano para mirarla atentamente.

"Realmente te vas a decepcionar," dijo en actitud divertida al darse cuenta de la atención que le estaba poniendo.

"Ya seré yo quien juzgue eso, ahora habla mujer."

Cuddy alzó una ceja, pero no se iba a poner a discutir en ese momento, lo mejor era terminar con el tema de una vez por todas.

"De acuerdo," suspiro profundamente, torciendo los labios mientras pensaba la mejor manera para dejar en claro su punto de vista. "Mi opinión sobre este día es que es pura mercadotecnia. Sinceramente es una estupidez que exista un día, entre los 365 días del año para celebrar el día del amor. Y lo que me molesta es la gente que realmente lo celebra; que compren infinidad de cosas, que hagan algo especial, que actúen de un modo diferente… como si fuera el único día en que tuvieran la oportunidad de demostrar lo que sienten," se quedó en silencio, mirando a House, quien había bajado la mirada cuando ella había dejado de hablar, como si estuviera meditando lo que había escuchado.

"¿Nunca llegaste a celebrarlo como una de esas personas?"

Cuddy se tensó. No por la pregunta en sí, si no porque no esperaba que iba a ahondar en el tema y se regaño mentalmente por eso. Es decir, ¡era House con quien estaba hablando, por el amor de Dios!

"No estoy segura si se puede decir que lo he celebrado como una de esas personas. No lo creo. Es decir," se apresuro a aclarar cuando House levanto la cabeza para mirarla. "No es como si me pusiera en huelga este día. He llegado a salir, tú has sido consciente de eso," menciono con diversión, recordando aquel día de su cita a ciegas. "Pero no es especial porque es San Valentín, para mí es como cualquier otro día."

House asintió lentamente. "Ya veo," le dedico una rápida mirada a la vez que esbozaba esa ligera sonrisa, para después fijar su mirada en las sábanas.

Volvieron a sumirse en un cómodo silencio en el cual, Cuddy apoyo su cabeza sobre la pared, ladeándola ligeramente sin apartar los ojos de su pareja, esperando pacientemente a que él reaccionará ante sus palabras.  
>Era el método de House; tenía que reflexionar ante la información recibida, para ver si la usaría de alguna manera o simplemente lo dejaría estar.<p>

Ella sonrió al sentir la mano de él sobre su rodilla y sonrió aún más cuando las yemas de sus dedos, comenzaron a dibujar invisibles figuras sobre su piel.

"House, me estás haciendo cosquillas," rió con suavidad, pero en ningún momento hizo el intento de apartar su pierna de aquel contacto.

"Imagina un mundo bizarro, bastante bizarro," detuvo sus caricias por un momento, alzando la cabeza y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, siguió con su tarea. "En el cual yo hubiera hecho algo especial para este día. ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado?"

Aquella pregunta si la sorprendió; jamás, ni en sus más bizarros sueños, como él lo decía, hubiera imaginado que ella y House pasarán un San Valentín como el resto de las parejas, ni siquiera en la Universidad.

"Ehm… probablemente como lo estoy haciendo ahora," House sonrió. Era bastante claro que no sabía que decir o como actuar al respecto, que la había sacado del camino seguro donde se encontraba con el simple hecho de imaginar aquello; y él se sintió de nuevo en su territorio. Era él quien acostumbraba a dejarla sorprendida, no al revés como había sucedido hacía unos minutos.

Al ver la sonrisa juguetona que adornaba sus labios, Cuddy frunció el ceño. "¡Ni lo intentes! Sé que todo esto lo estás haciendo para distraerme y que me olvide de tu parte del trato," se aparto de la pared, cruzándose de brazos para tomar una actitud desafiante. "Pero no lo vas a lograr, no volveré a decir una palabra y tampoco voy a acceder a tus jueguitos, hasta que no hables."

"¿Con eso de jueguitos, te refieres a sexo?," sabía la respuesta desde antes de que Cuddy asintiera con la cabeza. "Bien, bien; no podría soportar otra tortura como aquella ocasión."

Ella se hizo para atrás, volviendo a apoyarse contra la pared, cuando vio que House apoyaba una de sus manos en el colchón, situando su brazo por encima de su cuerpo mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo. Sabía que si la besaba, estaría perdida, pero no había forma de escapar y esos labios, dispuestos a reclamar los suyos, se encontraban a escasos centímetros de ella.

"House," dijo en tono de advertencia, pero él fue capaz de notar la vacilación en su tono de voz.

"Tan solo es un beso Cuddy, después te diré."

Ella llevó su mirada hasta esos profundos ojos azules, queriendo ver la verdad en ellos, pero fue tan solo unos segundos en que los dos pares de ojos se enlazaron, pues al siguiente, se habían cerrado en el justo momento en que sus labios entraban en contacto.

Cuddy dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, y sin siquiera proponérselo, llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de House, deslizando sus dedos entre el cabello con suavidad, acoplándose instantáneamente a cada movimiento que los labios de él hacían.

No se caracterizaba por ser una mujer extremadamente romántica, pero tenía que admitir que desde la primera vez que había besado a House, algo había hecho clic en ella y a pesar de los años, eso no había cambiado. Y en aquella ocasión cuando se besaron, dando comienzo a su relación, se había asegurado que eran dos piezas de rompecabezas que solamente encajaban entre sí. Sabía que era una conjetura bastante cursi, por lo que la mantuvo (y probablemente así fuera siempre) solamente para ella.

No se percato de cuando ocurrió, pero cuando volvió a ser consciente de otra cosa aparte de los labios que tenía sobre los suyos, se dio cuenta de que estaba plenamente acostada, sintiendo una de las manos de House sobre su cintura, y que en ese momento buscaba deslizarse por debajo del camisón que llevaba.

Una parte de ella le mando el mensaje de que debía detenerlo para reclamar su parte del trato; pero la que la había dominado, estaba totalmente entregada a cada una de las caricias y besos que estaba recibiendo, así que en vez de alejarlo, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndolo más a ella, aunque era innecesario pues sus cuerpos estaban juntos.  
>Pero House captó el mensaje de lo que quería y lentamente, deslizo su pierna derecha entre las de ella, logrando que Cuddy las separara y así le fuera posible situarse entre sus piernas, haciendo que el contacto entre sus cuerpos fuera más profundo.<p>

Un estremecimiento placentero, recorrió el cuerpo de Cuddy al sentir la mano de su novio haciendo contacto con su piel y al no querer quedarse atrás, llevo sus manos hacía su espalda para comenzar a jalar la camisa y así poder quitársela; pero antes de poder lograr su cometido, House la sorprendió, terminando el beso y deteniendo sus caricias.

Cuddy tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos, segundos en los cuales aprovechó para relajarse y así no ceder a los impulsos de golpear a House por la inminente frustración que sentía crecer en su interior. Cuando (en su opinión) estuvo tranquila, abrió los ojos, pero se dio cuenta de que había fallado en disimular que algo pasaba al ver la expresión burlona que House era incapaz de esconder.  
>Soltando un ligero gemido de frustración, apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros, queriendo apartarlo, pero él hizo fuerza para impedirlo, haciendo que la desesperación, ahora si fuera visible en ella.<p>

"Estaba pensando…," empezó a hablar en voz tan baja que Cuddy casi no lo escuchaba debido al ruido que provocaban los movimientos que ella hacía al querer alejarlo.

Fue por su tono de voz que dejo de actuar como una niña berrinchuda a la cual le había prohibido su dulce favorito; quedándose quieta y mirándolo con atención. Porque él no acostumbraba a hablar así; porque cuando él llegaba a emplear ese tono de voz, era porque iba a decir algo que se le dificultaba, debido al hecho de que iba a hablar con su corazón.

Cuddy se relajo, y de nueva cuenta, House sentía caricias sobre sus hombros en vez del empuje de hacía unos momentos, lo cual lo hizo sonreír.

"Sobre lo que me dijiste en la mañana," no era necesario recordarle al respecto, pues al mirar sus ojos, supo que ella sabía de lo que estaba hablando. "Yo… realmente pienso que no me merezco esto," House no apartó la mirada de ella, notando la tristeza en sus ojos y observando cómo pasaba saliva, en un claro gesto de que no quería perder el control. "Es demasiado bueno para ser real," con eso consiguió que Cuddy volviera a mirarlo, pues había apartado la mirada ante la triste confesión. "Tú eres demasiado buena para mí."

Cuddy frunció el ceño, dedicándole una mirada ofendida, "House, no…"

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que él apoyo dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios para silenciarla. No podía correr el riesgo de ser interrumpido una vez que había tomado valor para hablar de eso.  
>Ella dio una ligera cabeceada, aceptando no hablar hasta que él terminará de hacerlo, aunque House sabía del gran esfuerzo que eso suponía para Cuddy.<p>

"En ocasiones no puedo evitar pensar que te mereces alguien mejor que yo, que yo fallaré en hacerte feliz; que te hartarás, te quitarás la venda de los ojos y dirás que esto no es lo que te mereces," hizo una pausa, en la cual apoyó su frente sobre la clavícula de Cuddy y suspiró profundamente.

Ella se sentía insegura, por lo que se mantuvo quieta, esperando que él continuará. No sabía si House iba a sorprenderla de una buena manera o simplemente le estaba suavizando las cosas antes del terrible final; por lo que se tensó al sentir que apartaba su cabeza de su cuerpo, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, su cuerpo se relajo, de una forma inesperada incluso para ella.

"No soy perfecto, tú tampoco lo eres… pero eres todo lo que yo quiero y necesito," le regalo una de esas sonrisas que eran capaces de derretirla por completo. "Y seguramente no soy lo que mereces, pero mientras sea lo que quieres y necesitas… creo que lidiaremos bien con el hecho de estar juntos," acompaño el comentario, encogiéndose de hombros al no querer verse demasiado romántico.

Cuddy lo miró con ternura; sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas, pero él ni siquiera se preocupo, pues sabía que no eran precisamente unas de tristeza.  
>House se dejo hacer cuando ella sujeto su rostro con sus manos, atrayéndolo para poder besarlo, pero para su desgracia, solamente se trato de un roce de labios.<p>

"Te amo, ¿sabes?," la voz de Cuddy sonaba ligeramente quebrada ante la emoción. Ella sonrió, haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo al observarla y antes de que pudiera responder a la pregunta, volvió a besarlo. Beso en el cual disfrutaron el dulce contacto entre sus labios por unos segundos antes de que House profundizará la caricia, acariciando los labios de Cuddy con su lengua; y ella sin resistirse, le cedió el paso, retomando lo que habían dejado pendiente.

¿Quién iba a saber lo que realmente se merecían o no? Ninguno era una blanca paloma; y era mil veces mejor vivir con lo que ellos habían escogido, que desperdiciar una vida descubriendo que era lo que se merecían.

Habían cometido, y seguirían cometiendo, errores en su vida; pero ahora estarían juntos compartiendo cada momento, sin tener que disimular ante los ojos de los demás con extrañas maneras. Sabían los fallos y aciertos del otro, y se aceptaban con sus pros y contras… pero lo más importante de todo, era que amaban cada una de las cosas que los hacían ser lo que eran, ya que debido a ellas se habían enamorado uno del otro.

**THE END**


End file.
